


Bad Guy

by Ryukin



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukin/pseuds/Ryukin
Summary: Sylar takes what he wants.





	Bad Guy

Sylar knocked again, harder. He picked at the peeling paint around the molding as the occupant behind the door banged around as he was pulled from whatever he was doing. 

 

He was taking his sweet time - as always - and Sylar knocked a third time, harder in his impatience. The doorknob rattled under an irritated brush of his power but he tamped it down. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” left Mohinder's mouth before he had pulled the door open fully.  He fell silent, a deer before an apex predator. 

 

Sylar lost the witty comeback he had prepared on the walk to the old apartment, thrown by Mohinder's surprisingly half nude body in the doorway. His heartbeat skipped loudly in time with Sylar's own. “Hello, Mohinder,” he purred, hoping he hadn't paused too long. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

 

Mohinder's jaw clenched as he bit back a predictable retort. “What do you want?” he said instead. 

 

Before he could answer, Sylar heard rustling further in the apartment. Mohinder held the door open just enough only he could be seen, foot braced behind it. 

 

Sylar pushed the door open with little effort, Mohinder's bare foot squeaking on the hardwood. He pulled his hand back when Sylar's brushed his. 

 

Aha - it wasn't a  _ what _ Mohinder had been doing, but a  _ who _ . The short girl from the apartment next door stood up from the sofa, fixing her rumpled cotton dress. Her hair stood at pillow-fluffed angles. “Mohinder?” She picked a bright sweater up from the ground and slid it back up her arms, slow, as if waiting to be told not to. 

 

Mohinder's eyes didn't leave Sylar's as he answered quietly, “Eden. I need you to leave.”

 

Sylar looked at the girl, staring back at him. For a moment, her face was poison. 

 

Sylar blinked and the look was gone as she moved to stand behind Mohinder, hand on his waist with a casualness that made Sylar bare his teeth. “Eden, I need you to leave,” he repeated Mohinder's request. He pulled his lips back in a shark's grin. 

 

Eden toed the floor. Mohinder stared at Sylar, knuckles white along the door where his grip had slipped. “Do you need help?” Eden asked. “Do you need - should I call the police?”

 

Mohinder's eyes flared as Sylar watched. His breath caught before he answered no. He swallowed hard and Sylar took it as an invitation to slip his eyes down Mohinder's narrow chest and rest momentarily at the swell of his hips, the delicate trail of soft dark hair teasing above his pants. 

 

Eden brushed past. Her hand lingered on Mohinder's skin; she pulled back into herself as she edged around Sylar. 

 

Sylar watched her from the corner of his eye, pleased smile falling at the corners as Mohinder crossed his arms. 

 

“No need. We'll be fine, just the two of us. Won't we, Mohinder?” He brushed his fingers lightly down an offending arm. It got the reaction he wanted as Mohinder pulled back and swatted him away. He stepped back into the apartment, Sylar following inches apart. “Goodbye now, Eden,” Sylar said, the door swinging shut behind him with a bang. 

 

Distraction gone, Sylar reveled in Mohinder's full attention. He let his eyes graze over the graceful swoops of his shoulders and licked his lips. He stood too close for Mohinder to hide behind his arms again. 

 

“I seem to be having the most wonderful sense of deja vu.” He let the words roll off his tongue and they lay heavy between them. “That cold night in Montana. You were so shy, trying not to look at me. Excuse me if I'm not so timid.”

 

“What do you want?” Mohinder's voice barely shook. Always so proud. 

 

Sylar ignored him. “Did I interrupt something?” he feigned innocence. Mohinder ‘humphed’ and shuffled backwards. His foot caught on the rug corner and Sylar grabbed his elbow easily. He spun Mohinder around, back to the door. “Why didn't you tell her to call the police?”

 

Wincing, Mohinder answered, “I couldn't let them become your victims. I won't -”

 

“You won't, what?”

 

“... Feed them to you,” he finished hesitantly. 

 

Sylar hummed. “And I thought you just wanted me all to yourself.”

 

“Why are you here?” His irritation was coming through.

 

Sylar thought for a moment before shoving Mohinder back against the door, an uncomfortable couple inches off the ground, with a lazy flick of his wrist. He grabbed for the floor with his toes, a desperate attempt at control. 

 

“Maybe I'm just trying to keep you on your toes,” Sylar smiled. He tightened his grip on Mohinder's arm, holding it against the door. Mohinder struggled, pushing him with his free arm, and Sylar let telekinesis hold it back.

 

Mohinder flushed, angry. “Whatever you do to me, I won't give you the list!”

 

Sylar searched his eyes, level with his own. He hadn't even thought about the Suresh tasting menu. A new power or two could pique his interest, though …

 

He fought down the lust for blood and focused again on his lust for the body struggling against his control. “Oh, Mohinder.” He cranked up the force holding Mohinder still and watched him flinch. “Is that really the only use you think you are to me?”

 

He tilted his head and looked at Mohinder with heavy eyes. He had his toes pressed against the ground, fists tight by his head where they were pinned. His clenched jaw worked to offset the fear in his eyes, but only just. Defiance, thy name is. 

 

Sylar turned him on his head. 

 

Sliding up against the wall, feet kicking the top of the doorjamb, Mohinder dropped the act. His fear echoed ba-dum ba-dum in Sylar's head. It was _ titillating _ . 

 

He watched Mohinder curl into himself, trying to hide from Sylar's hungry eyes. Gravity was pulling a most delicious flush to his face and chest. 

 

“I bet you can find some way to make yourself useful while you're down there,” Sylar cocked his hip and leered. Mohinder turned away. Sylar chuckled. 

 

He knelt at Mohinder's side, catching his eye. “Let me go,” Mohinder pled. He screwed his eyes shut and begged again as Sylar caressed his stubbled cheek. 

 

“Why would I do that, when I have you right where I want you?”

 

Mohinder shivered against the wall and Sylar exhaled hard, dropping his telekinesis. Mohinder crumpled at the base of the door. Sylar stood.

 

Mohinder moaned, slow to rise to his feet. He braced his weight on the doorknob. Sylar crowded him, hand skimming up his neck. Mohinder blinked dazed eyes and a bead of blood welled on his lip where he had bit it when he fell. Sylar swiped it with his thumb.

 

“This mouth would be wasted on a woman,” he muttered, fingering gently along Mohinder's thick bottom lip.

 

He frowned and didn't reply so Sylar toyed his fingertips between the seam of his lips, catching on wet pink flesh. Mohinder's surprise caught with a gasp and Sylar leaned close, fingers sliding obscenely into Mohinder's mouth. 

 

Mohinder pushed him away and turned but Sylar was ready. He ran his hand up Mohinder's neck, catching in sweat-matted curls and pulled. Mohinder crashed into his chest. His fingers gripped Sylar's tight button up as he pushed back. 

 

The sound of his heartbeat was deafening, rabbit-quick and vulnerable. Sylar caressed his thumb along the base of Mohinder's neck, closer and closer to the fluttering artery in his neck. 

 

“What do you want?” His voice was weak, wrecked. Sylar just hummed in answer, bracing Mohinder neck and hips, nosing up his jawline. 

 

Mohinder stopped breathing as his head was forced back. He smelled like leaves, freshly fallen and crushed underfoot, spices and tea and lavender under the sting of sweat behind his ear. Sylar's mouth watered. 

 

“Remember Montana?” he asked quietly against Mohinder's ear. “You looked at me with such … need. You  _ wanted _ me.” His lips grazed Mohinder's skin. “Like I want you.” His eyes were so heavy when he pulled back they were almost a lingering physical thing. 

 

“No,” Mohinder breathed. A fresh pearl of blood threatened to roll off his trembling lip. 

 

"No," Sylar conceded. "No, I  _ want _ you on your knees for me." He shoved Mohinder down hard, letting his hands linger on bare skin. 

 

Mohinder hit the floor, wincing at the sharp pain. Sylar stroked his cheek, a facsimile of sympathy, and he tore himself away. Sylar applied slight pressure to his legs against the ground. The message of restraint, of powerlessness, was clear. 

 

Mohinder wouldn't turn as Sylar shuffled closer. His knees hit Mohinder's chest and he brushed his cock, half hard behind a button fly, across Mohinder's cheek. 

 

Mohinder grimaced, fists clenched on his thighs. 

 

“Come on. Don't be coy.” Sylar's voice smiled as he slid the first button open. Two more and he grabbed his cock through his jeans, squeezing and rubbing a hair away from Mohinder's face. Two more buttons and he was out and fully hard, so turned on by the man on his knees before him. 

 

“Mohinder.” He stroked himself slow, hips jerking with the need for more. “Look what you do to me.”

 

He wouldn't turn so Sylar made him. He blinked, eyes up through his lashes, so pretty. Sylar smiled and ran the dark pink head of his cock over Mohinder's lips. It caught and dragged on his dry skin. Mohinder shut his eyes.

 

Blood from his cut lip trailed up the curve of Sylar's dick. 

 

Sylar grabbed the back of Mohinder's head and pushed back and down, muffling the protest stammering from Mohinder's lips. 

 

“Come on, now. Open. You know how to do this.” Mohinder's lips slid apart and Sylar slipped inside with a moan. Goosebumps ran up his back as Mohinder's tongue pushed back against him. “Oh, yeah, Mohinder. A little wider, now. Yes. Oh, yes.” He guided his dick deeper with his hand until Mohinder gagged against him. He slowly dragged out and rubbed the glans over Mohinder's lips as he coughed gently. 

 

“Stick out your tongue,” he ordered. Mohinder looked up at him defiantly. “I can make you.”

 

The threat opened Mohinder's mouth ever so slowly. His tongue inched along the underside of Sylar's cock. They were the same  color. 

 

Sylar rested the head against Mohinder's tongue and stroked himself hard. A touch of his power tilted Mohinder's head further back. He flicked his thumb against the mushroomed tip and watched precome dribble into Mohinder's mouth.

 

He grabbed Mohinder's jaw and slid inside. Slow, too slow, as Mohinder's tongue undulated under him. He stroked Mohinder's throat, silently begging him to open up. 

 

He did. 

 

Sylar snapped his hips back and slid slowly in again, overwhelmed. Mohinder caught his hips. His lips were loose but his tongue dragged a firm stroke. 

 

Sylar sighed. “Look at you,” he said, brushing loose curls from Mohinder's face. “Beautiful. I knew you had cocksucking lips.”

 

He cried out before he processed that Mohinder had bit him, front teeth sharp against his tender skin. He pulled Mohinder further down his cock with the hand tangled in his hair. Mohinder's teeth scraped along his length.

 

“Warn a guy before you whip out the teeth!” He released Mohinder's hair and let him pull off and fall to sit on his calves. He wiped his mouth while Sylar checked for broken skin. Satisfied, he grabbed Mohinder behind the ear and yanked him up. “It's only polite, Mohinder. Now, let's try this again. Warm me up so I can fuck you.”

 

A tug of his hair opened Mohinder's mouth and Sylar had barely teased around his lips when Mohinder surged forward, warm mouth taking him deep, strong hands holding him still. 

 

“Oh. God yes, Mohinder,  _ yes _ .”

 

Mohinder's thumbs stroked up his thighs, edging along his balls behind tight jeans. Sylar was sure his fingertips would leave bruises. And his mouth, God, his mouth, he increased suction and Sylar about lost his damn mind. 

 

He wound his hands in Mohinder's hair, tugging. “Stop. Stop, I'm gonna come.” Mohinder didn't - he flicked his tongue over Sylar's slit a couple quick times and opened his throat to fully swallow him down. Sylar whined and reluctantly pulled back. Mohinder, flushed and breathing hard, blinked up at him. 

 

Sylar took a moment to breathe, caressing Mohinder's face. He wheezed, “You want me to come?”

 

Mohinder coughed. “The point, isn't it?”

 

Sylar laughed, short and nervous. "One of many I'm going to make to you." Mohinder shot to his feet, unsteady under telekinesis. Sylar pushed him back, moving him across the room with hands and power and a predatory smile. 

 

His knees hit the arm of the couch and he toppled over. His hands scrabbled for control, slapping at Sylar as he leaned against Mohinder's chest. "Sylar. Sylar, you don't have to - please!"

 

"Oh, I have to," he said, kissing down Mohinder's chest. Sylar's hands, shaky and cold, stroked down his stomach to rest at his waistband. 

 

He thumbed open the button as Mohinder whined, "Sylar, n-"

 

Sylar glared up at him and silenced him with just enough pressure on his throat. Mohinder thrashed, panicked hands trying to pry the psychic hold from his windpipe. Sylar watched his struggle and sucked a bruise to his ribcage before releasing his hold. Mohinder gasped as Sylar pushed himself up, looking annoyed. 

 

"Hold on a moment. Don't go anywhere," he winked. He looked back and saw Mohinder struggling against invisible bonds. His cock jumped and he tucked it back into his open fly.

 

He had been in the apartment enough times to beeline straight down the hall. He gave the bedroom a precursory glance, books and clutter and rumpled sheets. Oh, how Mohinder would look splayed open on the dark sheets. 

 

Next time. 

 

He heard struggling from the living room as he tore through bathroom drawers and cabinets, finding what he wanted in the bottom drawer, pushed behind a box of spare soap. He pocketed it.

 

Mohinder, still pinned by his shoulders, had his feet worked up on the arm of the couch, fruitlessly seeking leverage. Sylar watched him, distracted in his struggle, before silently crossing the room. 

 

Mohinder jumped when he ran hands up his shins. Over his knees and down taught thighs, thumbs hooking into the joint of his hips, Sylar couldn't tear his eyes away. 

 

He splayed his hands over Mohinder's waist. He shivered, Mohinder's hips would be delicate in his large hands were it not for the strong muscles jumping under his fingers. He palmed Mohinder's crotch and worked the zipper down tooth by tooth. 

 

Mohinder wasn't soft under his hand, but he wasn't hard, either. Sylar tilted his head in thought. "It's okay to be nervous."

 

"No, no," Mohinder mumbled, shaking as Sylar worked icicle fingers under his waistband. He pulled his slacks down his hips and Mohinder fell flat against the couch. His back arched as he made room to tuck his ass in by the arm. 

 

Sylar left one hand playing along half bare hips and let the other trail up Mohinder's heaving chest. "Have you ever been with a man?" He flicked a flat brown nipple with his thumb until it hardened. "Your mouth tells me you have, but I think I'll be the first to take you for real." Mohinder shook, his mouth quivering his silent answer. Sylar leaned over and took his hard nipple gently between his lips. "I'll make it good for you," he said between long swipes of his tongue. He placed a kiss over Mohinder's jackhammer heart. "I've never had any complaints."

 

He shoved Mohinder up along the couch, delighting in the cry torn from his throat from the fabric burning his bare skin. "None I've left alive, anyway," Sylar near growled as he took advantage of Mohinder's distraction and tugged his slacks down. His underwear followed, clothes left bunched at his feet. 

 

Stock still, a deer surprised by headlights, Mohinder lay bare under hungry eyes. Sylar flung the coffee table across the room telekinetically; Mohinder blinked when it hit the front wall. Sylar fell to his knees where it had sat. He reached for Mohinder's chest but let his hand float over his skin, glistening with nervous sweat. Goosebumps flared on his arm as Sylar tucked it back over Mohinder's head. 

 

He kissed down the side of Mohinder's ribs, feeling his lungs heave. Mohinder made a sound between a whine and a moan and Sylar shushed him. He nuzzled Mohinder's chest as he rose to his knees. 

 

He spread Mohinder's knees with his power and felt his panicked breathing pause. Sylar smiled and rose to rest one knee between Mohinder's, straddling his leg and delighting in the barest bit of friction against his aching cock. 

 

"Sylar," Mohinder breathed. He thrashed under him, head and chest fighting against the hold Sylar had on his shoulders and hips. 

 

Sylar let his fighting body heave under him, leaning forward with a hand on Mohinder's chest to better ride his thigh. He was painfully hard. 

 

Mohinder, sweaty and flushed and so damn  _ alive _ under him, brought to Sylar's mind the refrain from an old song. Sylar flipped open the tube he had stuck in his pocket and poured a generous pool of lube in his cupped fingers. Mohinder's thrashing settled to unconscious jerks. His eyes widened as Sylar bent over him, muttering in a dry singsong, "Don't struggle like that, you'll only make me love you more."

 

Mohinder's eyes rolled back at the first gentle press of Sylar's fingers behind his balls. A short stroke down and Sylar circled wet fingers around Mohinder's hole.

 

Mohinder jerked under him and Sylar's fingertips slid in. He gasped in surprise, "Impatient." He slipped his index finger past the ring of Mohinder's fluttering muscles, leaving his middle finger running a semicircle course on puckered flesh. "Oh, Mohinder."

 

Sylar fucked his finger into him, watching Mohinder's face contort. He squeezed his eyes shut until Sylar quirked his finger and dragged up across his prostate. 

 

Mohinder's mouth moved silently. His breath was caught, held painfully long until Sylar worked a second finger in beside the first, long and thick and knocking a wavering moan from his mouth. Sylar shivered and ground against Mohinder in time with his thrusts. He picked the lube up with his mind and squeezed more out, watching it roll down Mohinder's semi hard cock, dripping down his taint to be caught with eager fingers and pushed inside. 

 

"God, Mohinder, you're so wet for me," Sylar breathed. Mohinder shook, his hands curling in the couch cushion over his head. Sylar loosened his grip and watched Mohinder tremble as his fingers bottomed out with a rough thrust. 

 

Sylar lay across his body, burning hot under his shirt, and bit down Mohinder's arm from pit to elbow. He edged his ring finger in through Mohinder's tight hole, rolling his hand in circles to give him time to adjust. 

 

"Please," whispered Mohinder, right by his ear. "Please."

 

"Yes," Sylar answered. He spread his fingers, stretching Mohinder wide. He sat up and added more lubricant, hand on the tube as he let it roll down his fingers and into Mohinder's body. "God yes. So good, Mohinder." He watched his hole tighten around him as he collapsed his fingers together to thrust. Lube pooled at his entrance, pushed back in with forceful fingers. "Oh my God I need you."

 

Mohinder had stopped thrashing, the only fight left in him vibrating in the tension in his thighs and the clench of the muscle clinging to Sylar's fingers. Sylar slid his other hand from its iron grip on Mohinder's hips to play around the wet hole swallowing his fingers. He smeared lube pulled from his stretched channel on his palm and slid up over Mohinder's balls. He rolled them with his thumb and Mohinder shivered. His eyes were unfocused. Sylar gave him a tight squeeze.

 

He turned back to face Sylar, eyes shining and wide. "Where'd you go?" Sylar asked gently, counter to his rough thrusts into Mohinder's body. He dropped Mohinder's testes and ran the back of his knuckles down his stubbled chin. 

 

Mohinder shivered and Sylar smiled, shuffling himself to grip Mohinder's thigh tighter between his own. He traced the tense muscles of his chest with wet fingers, down down down to wrap around Mohinder's cock. He ran his thumb along the loose velvet of his foreskin, barely touching his sensitive glans, and rode Mohinder's full body shake. 

 

"Yes," he hissed, hand wrapping around Mohinder's soft cock. He thrust his fingers in deep, pulling his cock in time, and felt it swell in his hand. 

 

Mohinder gasped, hips rolling. "No, no, no," he muttered until Sylar pressed an invisible hand to his throat. Mohinder's cock pulsed between his fingers and he squeezed, smiling. 

 

"You like that?" He looked down - his fingers in Mohinder, around Mohinder, quickly coaxing his cock fully hard. He gave the solid length a twist and Mohinder wheezed as he rolled his hips against Sylar's mental hold. "You like me in control?"

 

He felt right to burst against Mohinder's thigh. 

 

Mohinder shook his head, quick jerks. Of denial or of pleasure, Sylar could not discern. He landed a firm stroke over Mohinder's prostate, smiling as he silently screamed under him. He continued to stroke him from within, pushing his legs open wider before unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed his jeans down and slipped between Mohinder's legs.

 

A quick flurry of telekinetic power turned them over, Sylar back against the couch, fingers slipping from Mohinder above him. His shirt fell open and Mohinder slid down his hips. 

 

Mohinder blinked down in surprise. Sylar smiled, crooked and hungry, rolling his hips into Mohinder's backside. “Come on.” He focused on Mohinder's lip as he ground it between his teeth and gripped his hips tight. His cock was slipping against the mess of lube between Mohinder's legs but it wasn't enough. “Come  _ on _ ,” he egged. 

 

A gasp escaped from behind Mohinder's teeth as Sylar tightened his grip. He struggled to keep silent and leaned against Sylar's chest. He raised his ass in the air and Sylar reached around his thigh, getting a loose grip on himself and angling for entrance. 

 

His cockhead slipped up Mohinder's taint and breached his stretched hole. A broken sound fell from Mohinder's lips, lost under Sylar's groan, “ _ Oh _ ,  _ yeah _ ,” as he pulled Mohinder down flush. The resistance as he slid inside was almost too much. 

 

“Mohinder, oh.” He felt Mohinder tremble around him, from the fingers pulling at the hair on his chest, to his knees braced precariously on the couch. But the way his ass clenched up around him - “Fuck!”

 

Mohinder pulled back but Sylar followed with a quick snap of his hips. He tried again and Sylar pulled him down. Mohinder shook, head rolling on his shoulders. 

 

Shivering, he looked away. Sylar wrapped his hand, slightly sticky with lube and precome, around his face and brought them back to eye contact. “Fuck me,” he said. He curled his thumb over Mohinder's slack lips, pulling them open. He flinched at the taste but didn't stop Sylar pushing his thumb between his teeth in a pantomime fallatio.

 

Entranced by the sight, Sylar said softer, “Fuck me.” He thrust up, deep enough in Mohinder a tiny whine escaped his mouth. “Yes,” he signed.

 

Mohinder pushed him down, clenching around his cock. Sylar threw his head back and his hands skidded up Mohinder's sides round to his chest, clawing as Mohinder worked up a rhythm. 

 

“Just like that. Mohinder, God, so good.” Sylar wound his hands together behind Mohinder's neck. Mohinder's hands slid up his chest to his collarbones. “From the moment, oh yeah, moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you.  _ Faster _ . Fuck, faster.”

 

Mohinder curled his fingers over the long expanse of Sylar's neck. He moved faster, body tight, hands tighter. His thumbs pressed against Sylar's trachea. 

 

Sylar gasped under him, pelvis thrusting in tiny jerks. He could only wheeze his pleasure, eyes heavy as he watched Mohinder struggle to stay silent above him. 

 

He ran his hands around Mohinder's shoulders and down to his hips, his strong legs pistoning him up and down. Mohinder sank low around him and Sylar grabbed his thighs, forcing the two of them to turn again. Telekinetic power was all that kept them on the couch as they switched places.

 

Hardly missing the beat, Sylar threw Mohinder's leg over his shoulder and slammed hard into him. 

 

Mohinder whined. Sylar fucked him harder, faster, as Mohinder lost control. He covered his mouth, biting his palm. Sylar pulled it away. 

 

He held Mohinder's hand tight, fingers weaving together, and used his free hand to force Mohinder's body into compliance. He pushed his leg up the back of the couch and fucked him deeper with the angle change. 

 

What little control Mohinder had had was gone. Sylar smiled, knowing the girl next door could hear every cry pounded out of him. "You're  _ mine _ ."

 

Mohinder, laid out under him on the very couch Sylar had sat on when he first heard he had the genetic disposition for powers; the lilting voice that had haunted his daydreams and fantasies reduced to pants and groans and a particularly juicy moan when Sylar twisted his cock in a tight fist; his body - so like his best dreams and so very different - twisting in the dance between pleasure and fight - it was overwhelming. 

 

Sylar knelt up tall, his hands keeping Mohinder's ass aloft the only thing holding him in place, and felt his body tense for orgasm. "You're mine," he said, quiet and lost under Mohinder's cries. His toes curled and he stroked Mohinder's cock as he came, buried deep as he could get. 

 

Mohinder hid his face in his hands as his own orgasm followed, unconsciously clenching his ass in a way around Sylar that almost made up for the lack of the visual. 

 

Almost. 

 

Sylar tightened his grip and _ twisted _ , but instead of the moan that had followed the action before, Mohinder jerked in a full body sob behind his hands. 

 

Collapsing, Sylar pinning Mohinder's leg between them painfully. He nosed under his chin to catch his breath. He nuzzled along Mohinder's prickly jawline, leaving soft open mouth kisses in his wake. Up over his chin, breath warm on the corner of his mouth. 

 

Mohinder turned away, leaving Sylar trailing his mouth up his neck. 

 

“You would really deny me a kiss? We've been as close as two people can get. I've been _ inside _ you, Mohinder,” he whispered. “You're mine.”

 

Mohinder shivered against the lips tickling behind his ear, turning his face forward. Sylar smiled down at him, hand tender on his cheek, and kissed his slack lips. Tongue and teeth weren't garnering a response. “Kiss me,” he ordered. Slowly, Mohinder did.

 

Sylar sighed, hands wrapping around Mohinder's face. He balanced on his elbow to skid a hand down Mohinder's sticky chest. He gave Mohinder's flagging cock a couple pulls, wrenching pitiful cries from his mouth. Sylar swirled his tongue around them. 

 

Mohinder jerked his hips away and Sylar swept his hand over his stomach, through his tacky come. He pushed up straight to look down on Mohinder, breathless on the couch. 

 

Mohinder's mouth was soft and pliable as Sylar smeared come from his fingers over his lips. He kissed him clean with a sigh. 

 

"Are you going to kill me, now?" Mohinder's lips trembled under his. A growl rumbled from Sylar's throat.

 

"Why would I do that?" Sylar chuckled. "When I have you exactly where I want you."

 

Mohinder's body remained tight under him as Sylar laid his claim. His mouth was a loose drag of lips and shy tongue. He tasted bitter. Sylar rose with a sigh.

 

Mohinder pushed at him. "Leave." Sylar smiled and let his body go limp. Mohinder struggled to shove him back, a sense of desperation echoing through his hands. Sylar let him struggle some before propping up on his hands. 

 

"You're afraid of me."

 

Mohinder didn't answer. He curled in on himself. Sylar moved to sit between his legs, fingers playing up his thighs. He chased after goosebumps and said quietly, "I was raised with the thought that good men fear God. Love, yes, but that love comes from fear." Mohinder's eyes were bright. "You are a good man, Mohinder."

 

Sylar brought his hands up and allowed radiation to flow bright and gold through them. "And I am destined to be a God."

 

The power reflected in Mohinder's eyes, a spark in the darkness setting another off in Sylar's mind. He soaked up the heat and light, the smell of fear and lust and danger in the air between them. He soaked the radiation back, a warm threat beside his heart. 

 

"I know your place." Sylar stroked Mohinder's cheek. His voice was soft. "Your place is at my side. You're the one who will love me."

 

"I will never love you." Mohinder sounded scared. Of him, or the possibility ...

 

Sylar tilted his head and smiled down at Mohinder, vulnerable under his hand. "Someday, I'll have the power to taste the lies on your tongue." He bent and caressed Mohinder's lips with his own. "I wonder if they'll taste as sweet as they sound."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Again, so soon?" Sylar chuckled. "I'll have to find that power, too. We'll put it to good use. Again. And again."

 

Sylar was caught off guard when Mohinder shoved him. He rolled off the couch and hit the floor with an echoing thud. Mohinder scrambled to pull his pants up as Sylar fumed. 

 

He was stopped roughly by Sylar's power, pressing him down painfully against the frame of the couch. Sylar, radiating anger both figurative and not, rose to his feet. He ground his teeth and glared, hot hand stretched out over Mohinder's tight chest. 

 

"You need the reminder who you belong to?" His palm hovered large and deadly over Mohinder's breast; the heat radiating from it sucked the open window chill from the room. 

 

Mohinder held his breath, eyes wide in terror and still so  _ defiant _ . 

 

Sylar's face contorted and he turned away. He took a deep breath and leaned in to breath against Mohinder's cheek, "You're lucky I like that spitfire attitude." The power was receding as he grabbed Mohinder's chin but he couldn't help but flinch at their lingering burn. Mohinder gasped and Sylar kissed him. 

 

His teeth scraped the wound on Mohinder's lip and he tasted blood as he brushed against Mohinder's mouth, "Until next time."

 

He righted his pants and had his shirt half buttoned, one hand on the doorknob before Mohinder spoke. "You're a monster," he said. His voice was thick. 

 

Sylar paused. "No," he said after a thought. "I'm the bad guy." He looked back and winked. "Duh."

  
  


***

 

Sylar opened the back door and stood with arms crossed, looking over the backyard. Mohinder sat with his feet in the pool, kicking lazily. The Arizona sun was high in the sky, bright but gentle, even for April. 

 

Mohinder was shirtless, brown skin pulled tight over his ribs. Sunlight glittered through the palms overhead and shone on the water and Mohinder's curls draped over his face. Sylar hadn't noticed when they had grown so long. Somewhere between midnight visits between dark sheets in New York and the string of shitty motel beds down highway 40.

 

He had grown thin. Beautiful still, but far too thin. 

 

"Mohinder," Sylar called. He turned his head, toward the back wall and away, and Sylar grinned. The dog that had come with the house came out from the doggie door, goofy labrador smile on his face. He danced in place and sat in front of Sylar, tail wagging. 

 

Sylar held out his hand, fingers still red with the house owners' blood. The dog licked his wrist. "Good boy."

 

He waved the dog away and swept around the pool. Mohinder ignored him until he wound sticky fingers around his ears. "You're going to get burnt out here." The tips of his ears were warm, the knife blade of his high cheekbones dark red from the sun. 

 

Mohinder huffed. He tried to shrug Sylar off. His fingers left a bloody smear across his cheek. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Sylar asked, pushing the hair up from his face. 

 

"No."

 

While Sylar couldn't  _ taste _ lies, he  _ could _ feel them. Mohinder had taken a vow of silence after Sylar had come home with that power. He was just starting to accept the futility. 

 

Sylar grabbed his bangs and pulled his head back. Mohinder's eyes were wide on his. Sylar just smiled, "Well, come on in. I'll at least make you a sandwich."

 

He left Mohinder facing the still pool, humming as he dug through the refrigerator. He took his time cutting tomatoes and arranging then over slices of ham. He squeezed mustard into a smiley face on the bread, his own expression reflecting it back before he slid the knife through it. He cut two sandwiches and heard the back door click shut. 

 

Sylar continued to hum, setting plates across from another at the table. He pulled out a chair and turned to Mohinder. He motioned to the food with a smile.

 

Mohinder avoided his eyes. Sylar waved his hand with a casual flick. Beyond the window, the sunny sky darkened in an instant, fat angry clouds rolling in with thunder on their tails. A raindrop hit the window, and another, a late spring storm started with a stretch of Sylar's most recently acquired power. 

 

A crack of lightning startled Mohinder. He shuffled forward. 

 

"Eat," Sylar said with a grin. "We're almost to California, not long now." He held the chair out but didn't move from it. Mohinder stood in front of him. Sylar heard his stomach rumble. He cupped Mohinder's cheek. "One more power to make me invincible. A God among men. 

 

"You should say your prayers, grace for the meal you are about to receive." He toyed with a particularly belligerent curl framing a particularly belligerent face. 

 

Mohinder flinched, eyes darting around the corner to the family room. The lady of the house was propped in the armchair under the window, just within his view - a local meteorologist with a reputation for startling accuracy, less so after Sylar had peered into her inner workings. Her husband was laid out on the matching couch. Blood pooled on the rug at their feet. Sylar wrapped his hand around Mohinder's chin and whispered, "Don't make me have to tell you again."

 

Mohinder's eyes moved back, over his face and down his body. He looked back up through his eyelashes and Sylar hummed his pleasure. 

 

He caught the sneer on Mohinder's face before he fell to his knees. His hands tangled in Mohinder's hair and he muttered as Mohinder opened his jeans, "Amen."

  
  



End file.
